In view of the dearth of studies on the subject, a pilot study is proposed to determine the retentive capacities of dental sealants on adult teeth, based upon the promise that numerous studies have given in supporting the acceptability of sealant retention by children's teeth. The increase in the number of teeth retained by adults, coupled with the projected increase in restored teeth at risk, indicates a valid challenge to research on preventive and therapeutic solutions. The long term objective is to establish a minimal baseline on 100 subjects which will, if 12-month retention data will support, serve as an initial background for a continuing study of three years or more. Patients aged 35-45 years will be recruited through the media and from referral agencies in the metropolitan area. After registration in the dental school at Meharry, subjects will be selected to receive the sealant provided they possess at least one pair of contralateral molars, radiographically and clinically free of caries, or existing class I or clinically acceptable Class II restorations. Contralateral pairs of first or second molars in the same arch will receive Delton yellow self-curing sealant on one side and Zandor Pink, a recent visible light cured sealant, on the other. Records will note data for comparison of the two sealants. The team will consist of two hygienist-operators, two dental assistants, two dental examiners, and a recorder. Calibration of the examiners and evaluation of the subjects (for retention and comparison of sealants) will receive detailed attention to assure comparability and accuracy. Ryge's one through nine code will be used in evaluation and recording. Retained sealant will be noted by location as will teeth requiring resealing. Screening sessions will be held prior to baseline procedures. Application sessions are planned for five weeks duration during baseline, 90 days subsequent, and at 12 months. Bicuspid teeth free of caries will receive sealant although they will not be included in the study. Similarly, acidulated phosphate fluoride gel will be applied to all of the teeth following the application of the sealant, as a bonus to the patient. Before the baseline study is begun, the examiners will travel to the Medical College of Georgia for practice in calibration and evaluatory recording. The study will be continued or dropped, according to results found, i.e., more than 85 percent retention for one year.